Memories in the Rain
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión de Rukia en el capitulo 237 del manga con un final sorpresa. 100% ICHIRUKI! One-shot!


**Les traigo otro one-shot de Bleach. Es un reflexion, con un final diferente del capitulo 237 del manga. Es Ichiruki! **

**Espero que les guste. Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kubo Tite! (L)!!!!!**

**Memories in the Rain**

Estaba sentada contra el armario, ese armario que le había servido tantas noches de habitación de un lugar cómodo para poder dormir, en la habitación de él. Ese chico que tan repentinamente había aparecido en su vida y se la había cambiado para siempre. El chico que acepto reemplazarla en su trabajo mientras ella recuperaba sus poderes, el chico que había arriesgado su propia vida con tal que la de ella estuviera a salvo. Ese joven que era todo para ella, y que ahora una vez más por su culpa estaba vendado, con su rostro perturbado, con los ojos cerrados, de una forma u otra descansando de la batalla que habían tenido hacía instantes.

Se sentía una vergüenza, el había entrenado para salvarla, se había hecho más fuerte de lo que era, y ella, y ella nada. Su shikai no había sido suficiente para derrotar a su enemigo, y casi la mataban también, sino hubiese sido por ese vizard, seguro que no estaría en ese lugar, viéndolo dormir y destrozándose la mente con todos esos pensamientos.

Escondió su cabeza contra sus rodillas y mordió su labio inferior intentando que así las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se puso de pie. Miró por última vez a Ichigo, miró las débiles gotas de la lluvia y salió del cuarto. Los truenos se escucharon con violencia, los rayos cegaron a varios y el agua comenzó a caer torrencialmente del cielo.

Y cuando ella salió, Orihime entró a despedirse y declararle su amor al inmóvil pelinaranja. A decirle que no importa en la vida que sea, ella siempre se iba a enamorar siempre de él. Y quiso transmitirle esos sentimientos con un cálido beso, sin embargo algo a los último segundos la detuvo. Lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y desapareció.

Él estaba solo en la habitación, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. No tenía registro de la confesión de su amiga de hacía segundos, no tenía idea de lo mal que se hallaba Rukia al sentirse responsable de todas las desgraciadas de Ichigo.

La morocha volvió a entrar en el cuarto, y con su entrada la lluvia empezó a dejar de lado su violencia. En sus manos tenía un tarro con agua y un pañuelo dentro. A pasos lentos se acerco al cuerpo que estaba en la cama, apoyo con delicadeza lo que traía en la mesita de luz y se arrodillo ante él.

Desesperaba porque abra sus ojos, se moría por volver a tener esas peleas sin sentido que siempre tenían, no quería verlo más así, no quería ser tan débil, quería protegerlo ella también. Tomó con una de sus manos el pañuelo, lo escurrió un poco y lo colocó con delicadeza sobre la frente del joven. Tras dejar el restazo de tela mojado sus dedos se escaparon por el rostro de él y lo acariciaron con ansias.

-Lo siento…- susurró.

Quitó la mano de las mejillas de Ichigo, y se puso de pie con lentitud, sin embargo ya de espaldas al chico, algo le impidió que avanzará. Giró su rostro para ver que era, y se dio cuenta que la mano de Ichigo sostenía la de ella.

-Idiota… yo debería pedirte perdón- le contestó con lentitud y aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamó ella contenta de verlo despierto.

-No grite escandalosa, me duele la cabeza- se quejó el pelinaranja.

-¿A quien le decís así, pendejo?- lo amenazó levantando el puño la shinigami- Deberías agradecerme por cuidarte y no pedirme perdón.

-Sabes a que me refiero cuando te digo eso, deja de hacerte problema, lo importante es que estamos bien- siguió hablándole con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero Ichigo… - quiso decir, sin embargo él la interrumpió.

-Basta Rukia, me duele todo, quiero seguir descansando…- gruñó.

Ella le soltó la mano y con la mirada en el piso se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero el volvió atraparla.

-No te vayas, solo no hables… pero quédate a mi lado Rukia- le pidió abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijo.

Rukia frunció el sueño, sin embargo le hizo caso, se sentó en el piso, tomó el pañuelo de la cabeza, volvió a mojarlo, escurrirlo y colocarlo en la cabeza de él. De nuevo con los ojos cerrados Ichigo buscó las manos de la chica. Ella sostuvo con ambas manos la mano traviesa del shinigami sustituto. Un silencio absoluto reinaba en el cuarto, y ya desde hacía rato la lluvia tampoco se escuchaba.

-Parece que no llueve más… - comentó ella en voz muy baja.

-Por eso te quería conmigo, idiota- le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entenderlo.

-Gracias a ti en mi mundo ha parado de llover, Rukia- confesó el chico volviendo a introducirse al mundo de los sueños.

- Gracias a ti… en el mío también, Ichigo- reconoció la chica mientras volvía a mojar el pañuelo y lo colocaba en su lugar tras escurrirlo.

Acomodo su cabeza en el colchón de la cama del pelinaranja, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se dejo atrapar por las redes de los sueños. Si de algo estaba completamente segura Kuchiki Rukia, era que haber conocido a Kurosaki Ichigo había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

Y mientras ellos descansaban así, Isshin abandonaba la puerta del cuarto de su hijo a paso lento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus manos en los bolsillos.

**Dejen reviews.**

**Saludos, hasta la proxima historia ^^**


End file.
